We propose the development of a user (surgeon) friendly time efficient and cost effective system for accurate and repeatable intraoperative patient-specific THA component positioning based on a new paradigm of accelerometer and gyroscope inertial measurement units (IMUs) using newly patented and patent pending technologies. The successful development of this product will significantly increase the accuracy of THA surgery thereby drastically reducing the number of revision THAs and the overall cost. The proposed product will consist of the following: " IMU tracking: accurate, robust, low cost arrays of miniature MEMS gyroscopes and accelerometers will be coupled with digital signal processing and a wireless transceiver. These IMU's will be placed on the surgical table, the patient's pelvis and attached or embedded in surgical tools. "Imageless patient-specific kinematic ROM model: detailed modeling of the patient hip kinematics will be performed to determine the optimal implant specific acetabular cup orientation and femoral implant alignment to avoid malposition and impingement." Post Processing and graphical user interface (GUI): fusing of IMU sensor signals will be performed using new algorithms and processes to distill 3D rotations and translations and display them on 3D models of the pelvis and instrumentation on a computer screen in real- time for the surgeon. ROM models will also be visualized in this system to help the surgeon with ROM reference during component positioning. The goal of this research is to produce a navigation system using an IMU tracking system on the pelvis, the surgical tools (acetabular reamer/size/impactor), and a surgical table unit that receives and processes data from all sources. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Total hip arthroplasty (THA) revision surgery is too often required due to implantation inaccuracy. This project will design, develop and test a new method of implanting THA components using optimized MEMS sensor devices affixed to or implanted in standard implantation instruments and trials to increase accuracy.